


The Truth Is Out There

by wanderlustlover



Category: Smallville, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about Superman is out there. Don't you wonder who knows it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Out There

So you think you know about Smallville, do you?

You know the ups and down, the ins and outs, and all the secrets. That these secrets of the life that was lived by these larger than life small people have been laid upon your table freely without anything being held back.

Smallville is not everything they portray it to be in the TV shows or the comics. They make it ethnically diverse so it works for everyone, makes them feel included. Smallville was...is middle America no where white bred farmers, who children are only just a generation away from being called hicks. They'd laugh or kick you in the shin hearing it, depending on who you said it to.

Do you know what the funny thing about Smallville is? It begins and ends with Clark Kent. Not so funny yet, I know, but then you look at Clark Kent. Clark Kent has forever begun and ended with the double LL's. From Lana to Lois and even the two others in-between. How was anyone to know that a small town in the middle of nowhere, an orphan from no where, and four names with the same initials would eventually change the world?

He was not only the hero with the unassuming name. He WAS exactly what no where middle America means and is. Smallville. I know he must have hated that nickname. I know I for one would have laughed to see him cover a wince hearing it yelled across a room at him.

The only person nearest to him who didn't have the initials LL that history would remember was Pete. Pete Ross with dark hair and dogged loyalty, who said little and did more. Pete Ross who would be the person who is shown little of and yet one day would marry the infamous red headed sweet heart, Lana Lang and have a blissful life with the childhood, and first, love of Clark Kent's life.

You've heard the legends and watched them change as you grew with them, giving up a little more of the story each time when you were ready for each next step of the truth. The truth is out there. He rolled his eyes every time I said that, like I was the sound track for the later show. Maybe I was. Maybe I am.

The truth is out there though. You just have to look far enough. You spend so long hearing the story you never stop to wonder where it might be coming from....and then you begin to wonder.

And your wonder has brought you here; to me.

Who am I, you ask, to know and lecture you so?

I'm the undiscovered territory. The last page on the unwritten book.

I'm the narrator....

Chloe Sullivan, the only person who could slip through the cracks of his original story in those picture books and the only person with the true inside scoop on the legend, the man, the boy and everything and everyone in- between.


End file.
